Baby carriers, car seats, and infant seat rockers are well known in the art. The present invention features an improved car seat. The car seat of the present invention vibrates and/or rocks, which can provide comfort to an infant. For example, the car seat comprises a cushioned seat that can be rocked forwardly and backwardly. In some embodiments, the cushioned seat comprises a vibrating unit for vibrating the cushioned seat.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.